herofandomcom-20200223-history
Mina Ashido
Mina Ashido (芦あし戸ど三み奈な), also known as Pinky, is a student in Class 1-A at U.A. High School, training to become a Pro Hero. She is also a recurring character from My Hero Academia. She is voiced by Eri Kitamura in the Japanese version of the anime, and by Caitlin Glass in the English version of the anime. Appearance Mina is a girl of medium height, possibly set a little more broadly than some of her other female classmates. Due to her Quirk, her skin is a light shade of pink, and she has rather square eyes, their sclera black and their irises bright yellow, with notably long eyelashes below and around the sides. Her face is framed by short hair, fluffy and unruly, which is a pleasant pink color, slightly darker than that of her skin. She has two thin, pale yellow horns protruding from her head, hooked squarely and leaning diagonally to opposite sides, which are seen to be slightly flexible, able to bend a little to each side. During school hours, she wears the normal female U.A. uniform. Her hero costume consists of a plain white mask over her eyes, and a purple and turquoise skintight bodysuit with a camouflage pattern, ending just above her breasts. Over this, she wears a cropped, sleeveless tan-colored waistcoat with white fur along its collar, which she leaves unbuttoned. She wears custom made plum violet and beige acid-proof boots with holes in the soles, allowing her to secrete acid from her feet to use to slide around. The winter version of her costume is very similar, the only difference being that she replaces her usual waistcoat with another, which is slightly longer and has sleeves down to her elbows. A large hexagonal patch with the letter 'P' (standing for "Pinky", Mina's hero name) stitched onto the shoulder of each sleeve. The fur lining her collar is also thicker and wider, reaching her chin, and is joined in the center by two clasps rather than being undone like the rest of the jacket. Personality Mina is a cheerful and easygoing girl who displays a wide smile on her face most of the time. Highly social and excitable, she loves to hang out with her friends, and is shown to become very upset when denied an opportunity to be at a gathering. She possesses strong fashion sense and likes to go shopping. Due to her athleticism and energy, Mina enjoys and is very skilled at dancing. Her demeanor becomes more strict and perfectionistic when teaching others how to dance, in a direct contrast to her usual happy-go-lucky nature. She is known to use her dancing to somehow pacify even those who have bad relationships with others. Mina's academic performance is notably poor, with Mina goofily laughing about it despite showing clear anxiety and frustration on the inside. Because of that, she is sometimes viewed as an airhead by her classmates (second only to Denki Kaminari). Still, Mina is capable of showing dedication to her studies as long as she gets proper tutoring. Mina is somewhat of a romantic and holds a lot of interest over the love lives of other people, to the point of being obnoxiously curious and intrusive about them. Her suspicions, however, tend to be rather baseless most of the time, as she seems to view any instance of a pairing as possible proof of a relationship regardless of compatibility. Before entering U.A. High School, Mina would condemn bullying in middle school. Navigation Category:Female Category:Anime Heroes Category:My Hero Academia Heroes Category:Humanoid Category:Mutants Category:Loyal Category:Optimists Category:Fighters Category:Superheroes Category:Selfless Category:Manga Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:Amazons Category:Teenagers Category:Neutral Good Category:Dimwits